Splash
by San Nanoki
Summary: This story is about love. To be specific, it’s about splashes and love, well more about the splashes love makes. AU,Warning:Sexual content, suicide, death, love, tragedy.


**Splash**

* * *

Pairings: CyxRae, TerraxRobin, RobinxStar

Warnings: Angst, Love, Suicide, Death, Some sexual content

* * *

This story is about love. To be specific, it's about splashes and love, well more about the splashes love makes. My name is Victor Stone and the woman I love is Raven Roth. I'm a normal man, I laugh, I eat, I sleep, I love, and I hate. I work at Titan High School and I'm the head of the science department, I'm in love with my student Raven Roth. This is my story. My story begins and ends with a splash.

** SPLASH**, I watched in excitement as the girl of my dreams sprang into the water. She pushed her body, using every muscle to drive her to the other end of the pool. Her violet colored hair hidden under her swim cap, beautiful amethyst eyes behind those swimming goggles. I cheered for our school, Titan High. I smiled as she made her 3rd and final lap, she was in the led but then, out of no where a girl named Terra from Gaia Catholic High School, a prestigious all girls' school, beat her to the finish line. Damn…

Raven got out of the water quickly, breathing faster than normal she sat on the bench as the Gaia swim team cheered at their champion. I watched as Raven's head hung low as her team mates patted her back for her woeful second place victory. She took off her cap and her hair fell into place, her goggles coming off next. She got up and headed for the shower room.

The pool hall started to clear out one by one. I watched as every left, some with happy victorious smiles, others with frowns of defeat. I watched as Raven exited the shower room, her uniform all tidy, nothing out of place. Her tie was straight, her long sleeved shirt in place. I walked up to her.

"Ms. Roth, well done," I said to her in a calm manner. "I haven't seen a race that close in quite some time." I watched as her pale skin turned slightly rosy from my complement.

"Thank you Mr. Stone." The pain in my heart stabbed me. I am her teacher! She's sixteen for god sakes. I'm twenty-two! "Did you grade our chapter 50 test?"

"No, I've been busy lately." I saw her glance at me out of the corner of her eye.

We walked up the steps of our apartment complex. No, it's not what you think, we don't live together. Raven, that's her first name, lives on her own. Her only living relative, her grandmother, died a few months after her 15th birthday, leaving everything she owned to Raven.

"You need some help grading papers?" Raven smiled offering her help like usual.

"No," I smiled "It's unnecessary, and very inappropriate for you to come to my house and grade papers." I should have said. My professional me would have said no, I would have walked into my apartment shut my door and graded my papers and eaten left over Chinese food. I didn't say those things, "Yes, I would love some help." I unlocked my door.

"I'll be over in a few then Mr. Stone. I'm going to check on my cat." She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. I nodded and entered my house closing the door behind me. I grabbed a stack of unfinished papers; I put a red pen on top of it. I walked into the kitchen and finished cleaning the dishes. Then I felt it, her hands wrapped around my waist. Their warmth traveled up my spine, her hands unbuttoned my bottom three buttons and her soft bare hands caressed my stomach.

"Raven..." I turned around. "Stop it, you need to go home!" I would push her away. I would fight temptation. That's what I should have done, however that's not what I did. I lifted her face and brought it to mine. I kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin, jaw, then her lips. She giggled and I smiled. This was our safe haven, away from prying eyes, away from public view. Our secret "class" if you must. I hugged her tightly to me, I didn't care that she was younger, or that she was my student. I loved her, nothing could stop me. That's what I thought. My hands ran down her back as we kissed her hands began to rush, almost hungry. Searching, needing me, like I needed her. I brushed everything off the counter I picked her up and placed her on it. She smiled as I buried my face in her neck. She pushed me away lightly.

"No marks..." she reminded me, it was forbidden. We have to be careful; we can't leave evidence of our love, our passion. I moved to her lips, her arms around my neck, she moaned lightly.

I lay on the couch under the covers, holding on to her. Her body fit perfectly against me. I fell asleep to the smell of lavender and sandalwood. I woke up to the smoke detector going off. I jumped up smelling burnt waffles. I ran to the kitchen in my naked glory. "What are you doing?" I asked as she fanned the smoke detector.

"Trying to cook dinner," She said in a defeated voice. I laughed as I took the burnt waffle out of the waffle maker as she got it the alarm to shut up. She opened the kitchen window. This was our ritual. She'd come to grade paper, we had sex, I fall asleep, she'd attempt to cook, I'd clean up, we'd make dinner together, have sex, eat dinner, she'd leave and I'd find my papers all graded. If only we could have stayed that way.

A few weeks later, I sat reading the paper. It was Monday; I remember that day clearly, that's when everything changed. The headline news was a scandal at Gaia Catholic High. Terra, the girl who had beaten my Raven, was caught with her P.E Teacher Dick Garrison. Dick was a former teacher at Titan High. Married to a pretty foreign dance instructor, if I recall her name was Kori, I think they have two kids.

I knew I couldn't be with her, as much as I loved Raven. If someone found out about us, not only would my life be completely destroyed, so would hers. I felt her smooth cool hands cover my face. "I'll give you one guess." I frowned.

"Raven we need to talk." She moved her hands and sat down in front of me. Her soft pale skin glowed in the light of my apartment. "We can't be together." She smiled. I knew why she smiled. I had told her this countless times, the first time she cried and didn't come to school for a week. I caved in; I couldn't stand seeing her like that. It seemed she was immune to my words. "I'm serious." I gave her my serious face, her eyes shook. I showed her the paper. "Look!" I paced slightly. "If we are caught, it'll be worse. You're only sixteen; I'm your science teacher for god's sake." I covered my face, god how I love Raven.

"I don't care…" I heard her say. "Age isn't anything but a number…" Her voice was lower, her head hung low. I wanted to run to her and make her smile that beautiful smile that was only for me. "You were the one to tell me this, were you not?"

"I'm seven, god damn years older than you!" I hit the table and she jumped. "I'll lose my job. I'll go to jail..." I saw the tears running down her face. "Everyone will talk about you."

"Don't leave me!" She looked at me her eyes full of tears, my heart ached. I couldn't cave in. I was doing this for her. "I love you!" She got up and moved towards me, I moved away from her. "I don't care if they talk shit about me!"

" I… I... Don't love you anymore." She stopped dead in her tracks. I felt horrible for saying. I still do. I should have never said that, maybe then… She ran out the door.

I didn't see her for the next week. I transferred to Gaia all girl school in this time, and moved out of the apartment complex. I had to get away from her, or temptation would come calling once again. I saw her outside the gates of Gaia looking in a few times. I knew she was waiting for me. It pained me more than you'll ever know. Now that I look back on it she looked to have put on a little weight, she looked fuller. I avoided her; I no longer went to swim competitions afraid she'd be there. I no longer did paper work at school. I rushed from work to home, home to work, always on the look out for the violet haired goddess. This happened for a month.

One night, I got home from the gym later than usual. I checked my mail and saw it. I dropped my mail and opened the white envelope quickly. How in the hell had she gotten my address?!

_Victor,_

_ I love you, even if you do not love me or our unborn child. I can't live without you. I can't function correctly. You saw me when I was nothing but a ghost to my peers. You saw me for who I am, and you loved me for it. You sheltered me and comforted me when I had nothing…When I was nothing. My life is meaning less without you; I am nothing with out you… I'm so lonely. I dropped out of school. I love you with all my heart. I'm diving once more for you._

_Love, _

_ Raven._

I dropped everything and ran. The highest bridge near the Titan High pool, I knew that's where she would be. I saw her. She was in a black dress, sitting on the bridges edge. "**RAVEN!**" She turned quickly and smiled and she lost her balance and fell. I heard her scream as I shouted on the top of my lungs. "**NOOOOOO**!" I reached for her as she fell. **SPLASH!**

This story is about love. To be specific, it's about splashes and love, well more about the splashes love makes. My name is Victor Stone and the woman I love is Raven Roth. I'm a normal man, I make mistakes, I suffer, I love, I heal, and I hate. I worked at Titan High School and I was the head of the science department. I'm in love with my former student Raven Roth. This is not a happy story, never the less it is my story. No, no, this is our story.

* * *

Thank you guys for taking your time to read this, I've had this oneshot story in my mind for quite sometime and I finally got it down. I do not support teacher student relationships. I just had a story to tell, and I hope it made you guys think. I do not support suicide. I did this for fun, not for money. And for my readers of Are We Too Different, I am soo sorry for the long wait. I'm really stuck on the last chapter. I WILL finish, I promise. Depending on my reviews I might add one more chapter of this, the story from Raven's point of view. It's up to you guys if I write it or not.

San-chan

* * *


End file.
